Mordavia
Mordavia is a valley in the midst of the Malignant Mountains, located a great distance east of Spielburg and somewhat to the west of Surria. The Eastern Wood lie in and around the valley. The name of the valley translates to "Dark Valley" in the Slavic language spoken there. The valley itself has always been a nexus of great magical power. This has historically drawn many mystically inclined people to the valley -- including gypsies and the Cult of the Dark One. History Mordavia was first ruled by the boyars of the Borgov family three or four hundred years before the Hero of Tarna's arrival in the valley. Eventually, Sergei Borgov became the boyar of the valley. It was during his reign that Amon Tillado and the Cult of the Dark One arrived. The boyar joined the Cult. In the following years, Amon Tillado grew increasingly insane. He devised the Dark One Rituals. Soon after, he was found dead. Sergei Borgov led the Cult in hiding the Rituals around the valley, and then attempting to summon Avoozl themselves. Piotyr and Erana led an army against them, and ultimately interrupted the summoning of the Dark One. Sergei Borgov disappeared during the battle, leaving the valley without a boyar to rule it. For decades afterwards, dark magic leaked into the valley from the Cave of the Dark One. Finally, Katrina arrived in the valley and sought to summon Avoozl herself. She summoned storms and rain, which flooded the pass into the valley. As she stayed in the valley, she came to fancy herself as the ruler of the valley and caretaker of its people. Eventually, she and Ad Avis summoned a Hero to help them recover the Dark One Rituals. Though he did recover the rituals and completed performing them, both Katrina and Ad Avis were slain. The Hero freed Erana who successfully banished the Dark One. As the dark magic began to dissipate, the pass into the valley opened. Dmitri Ivanov was declared the new boyar of the valley. Culture The nationa flower and vegetable of Mordavia is garlic. It is a very popular ingredient in many of the local dishes. The culture of Mordavia is largely agricultural, and most of the permanent residents of the valley are farmers. There was once a thriving elephant breeding business in the valley. Landmarks *Town of Mordavia *Graveyard of Mordavia *Castle Borgov *Mount Malign **Cave of the Dark One *Mordavian Pass **Tomb of the Mad Monk *Hangman Tree *Erana's Garden *Lake of the Lost Notable Inhabitants There are a number of individuals very important to the history of Gloriana who live or lived in Mordavia. These include: *Sergei Borgov *Amon Tillado *Piotyr *Erana *Dmitri Ivanov *Doctor Cranium *Baba Yaga *Tanya Markarov *Queen Tatiana *Katrina *Ad Avis Flora & Fauna Sentient *Humans **Shapechangers *Gnomes *Ogres *Goons *Chernovy *Domovoi *Leshy *Faerie Folk Non-Sentient *Necrotaurs *Vorpal Bunnies *Wyverns *Antwerps *Badders *Elderberry Bushes Undead *Revenants *Grasping Hands *Vampires *Wraiths *Ghosts Real World Mordavia is the setting of Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:QfG4 Places Category:Gloriana Category:Malignant Mountains Mordavia Category:Needs Images